Little Birds
by Naleeh
Summary: Serie de drabbles dedicados a Haninozuka Yasuchika y Morinozuka Satoshi. Contados desde su punto de vista. Algunos con un levísimo yaoi.
1. Vergüenza

_Escritos para el juego reto de "Diez palabras por semana" de nuestro foro RPG de Ouran. Podéis visitarlo si queréis, que el link está en mi profile.  
Últimamente estoy desganada para escribir otra cosa que no sean mini drabbles. A ver si se me pasa la crisis..._

* * *

**LITTLE BIRDS**

**  
1.Vergüenza**

Satoshi camina a mi lado con orgullo; con la cabeza bien alta, haciéndose notar entre todos los que estamos en el pasillo. Vamos hacia clase, y yo avanzo cada vez más despacio, queriéndome separar de él en vano. Mi cara está ardiendo, y noto el palpitar de mi sofoco en las mejillas.

¿Por qué soy yo el que se siente observado si todos los ojos van hacia él?

Debería ser Satoshi quien sintiera vergüenza por llevar la cabeza adornada con pasadores de colores y no yo. Pero aunque a simple vista no llevo nada, Satoshi es mi complemento. Siempre.


	2. Condena

_¿Por qué no puedo subir documentos sin que se me meriende la mitad del texto que quiero poner? Edito todo el rato y aún así me sale el drabble a mitad. ¿A alguien más le pasa o soy a la única a la que le ha cogido manía?_

_Esta vez le toca el turno a Satoshi:_

* * *

**2. Condena**

-Estoy condenado a tener que tenerte siempre al lado¿verdad? –me ha dicho Yasuchika.

Teniendo en cuenta las condenas que les imponían los dioses a los griegos, esas palabras son muy feas. Sobre todo sabiendo el empeño que pongo en él. ¡Ni que fuera una tortura!

-La condena es tener que escucharte decir eso todos los días. –le he contestado.

Me ha dolido. 


	3. Máscara

_Esta va por Faith..._

* * *

**3.Máscara**

-¡Ajá! –exclamó Satoshi, apareciendo de pronto y dándome un susto morrocotudo. Blandió el shinai y dibujó con él algo sobre mi camiseta.

Lo miré no saliendo de mi asombro. Estaba loco.

-¡¿Y esto a qué viene ahora?!

-¡Hoy soy el zorro enmascarado! Y ésa es la Z que dejo por firma.

-Déjate de películas y vuelve a la tierra. Además no llevas máscara para ser ese... quién sea.

-Está bien Yasuchika, me has pillado. No llevo máscara cuando estoy contigo porque confío en ti.

Inconscientemente le sonreí su tontería.


	4. Pregunta

**4. Pregunta**

Hay preguntas en esta vida que no tienen respuesta de ningún tipo. Y no es porque la humanidad no le ponga empeño en buscarlas. Por ejemplo, yo tengo una pregunta:  
Si las tostadas untadas con mantequilla caen siempre del revés, y los gatos siempre caen de pie, ¿Qué pasa si le atamos una tostada untada con mantequilla a un gato en la espalda; cómo cae eso?  
Yasuchika no me ha dejado probarlo para saber la respuesta.


	5. Langosta

_A petición de Luanda..._

* * *

**5. Langosta**

A Satoshi no le gusta demasiado la langosta, y eso que come de todo.

A mí tampoco. Es un bicho grandote que me mira. Me mira desde el plato y no puedo adivinar lo que piensa. Con esos ojos tan inexpresivos y tristes se parece a Takashi.

Si hay algo que odio más que los dulces, es la comida que mira sonriente desde el plato. Takashi no suele sonreír. A él no le quiero odiar porque no es una langosta. Pero Satoshi sí sonríe, él también se parece a Takashi. ¿Eso lo convierte en una langosta?

-Mamá, no quiero más. Se me ha revuelto la tripa.


	6. Chirrido

**6. Chirrido**

Yasuchika dice que le chirrían los dientes cuando escribo en la pizarra.

¡No me lo creo!

Los dientes no chirrían. Lo que lo hace es la tiza.

El pobre sigue confundiendo conceptos.


	7. Reptar

_Este es el que le gusta a Luanda y a un montón de gente más. No sé por qué._

* * *

**7. Reptar**

Entró en mi dormitorio y cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba a los pies de mi cama. Se coló bajo la sábana y se abrió paso avanzando hacia la cabecera y la almohada. Reptó sobre mi como una serpiente, aprisionándome con su cuerpo, dejando tras su paso un sutil roce abrumador que me impedía reaccionar con normalidad. Cuando su cara alcanzó la altura de la mía y nos observamos a pocos centímetros de separación sentí miedo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –me atreví a preguntarle con voz queda.

Mis palabras rompieron el hechizo y Satoshi volvió a la realidad. No parecía acordarse de que había acudido a mi reptando...

Me sorprendió con un beso en la mejilla antes de despedirse y tumbarse a mi lado.

-Buenas noches.


	8. Simbolismo

**8. Simbolismo**

Fui a despertar aquel sábado a Yasuchika.  
Lo encontré terminando de vestirse y con la cama todavía por hacer. Me quedé paralizado por unos instantes mirando las sábanas, y asociando ideas terribles.

-Yasuchika, -me atreví a decirle. -¿Tú crees que las sábanas blancas sean símbolo de virginidad?

Él tardó a contestarme.

-¿A qué viene eso ahora?

-Es que las tuyas son naranjas.

Me miró muy serio.

-Tú eres imbécil.


	9. Deseo

**9. Deseo**

-¡Mira lo que he encontrado! –exclamó Satoshi corriendo hacia mi, con algo en la mano.

-¿Una piedra?

-¡No es una piedra¡Quítate esas gafas, que no ves bien su superficie llena de poros! Es un meteorito que ha viajado por el espacio sideral, para que tú y yo podamos pedir tres deseos.

-Ya estás mezclando cosas otra vez. Es una piedra. ¡Una vulgar piedra! Las piedras no conceden deseos.

-No conceden si no pides ninguno.

Para que se callara de una vez la cogí y me la guardé en el bolsillo. Sorprendentemente estuvo callado durante todo el camino a casa.  
Creo que fue porque se durmió en el coche.


	10. Ventana

**10. Ventana**

Me hice el otro día con un CD de villancicos navideños. Escuchando las canciones me di cuenta de que nombraban continuamente las ventanas: Que si miran por la ventana, que si ahora se asoman, voy y la abro, ahora la cierro y vuelven mirar. ¿Qué no ven que se van a constipar que están en pleno invierno?

Creo firmemente que si la gente se resfría para estas fechas es por culpa de los villancicos. Su mensaje subliminal está escondido y es altamente peligroso.

Ya se probará Yasuchika de acercarse a la ventana... ¡Su seguridad es primordial! Mejor no correr riesgos innecesarios.


	11. Percha

**11. Percha**

Recuerdo el día en que una chica nos paró a Satoshi y a mi a la salida del instituto. Él, como siempre, portaba su shinai al hombro. Después de saludarnos de una forma un poco extraña le preguntó a él:

-¿Por qué llevas una sombrilla de playa?

Estuve a punto de reírme, porque también pensé que él se reiría. Pero muy amablemente le contestó esto otro:

-No es una sombrilla, es una percha.

Tan perplejo me quedé como la pobre chiquilla, que se alejó no muy convencida y también con algo de miedo.

-Satoshi, ¿Porque le has mentido?

-No le he mentido. Tú me dijiste que podía usarlo hasta de perchero con tal de que no te golpeara, y eso es lo que he hecho ¿O no te acuerdas?

No, no me acordaba. Pero sí recordaba la última vez que me atizó.

-Sigues siendo un embustero.


	12. Lasaña

_Esta va por Kaen que es su plato favorito.  
Mañana empezamos las clases..._

* * *

**12. Lasaña**

Nos cambiaron el menú del colegio y me sorprendió leer la palabra "Lasaña".

No me lo pedí porque me dio miedo, pero sí me ofrecí de inmediato a hacer de catador del menú de Yasuchika, que es un temerario.

Y yo que pensaba que la lasaña era una enfermedad... ¡Ahora resulta que se come y lleva carne! Adoro la carne de lasaña. Yasuchika tendrá que esperar a mañana, y si no me he muerto comiéndome la suya que la pruebe él.


	13. Perfecto

**13. Perfecto**

El profesor repartió los exámenes de literatura. Ese tipo era un amante de los decimales; bastante perfeccionista.

No me lo esperaba. Ni yo, ni Satoshi, ni nadie de la clase. Pero no debí sorprenderme al ver en mi clasificación un 9'9 de 10, teniendo en cuenta cómo era el profesor.

¿Dónde estaba mi error?

Satoshi se dio un impulso nada más tener el suyo. Miró por encima de mis hombros.

-¿Qué tal ha ido?

-Ah, pues, la verdad... –enmudecí al darme cuenta de que tenía la vista puesta en mi examen. Leía la nota y tenía el semblante ensombrecido.

Iba a pegarme. Seguro.

Cogió el shinai que siempre estaba apoyado al lado de su escritorio, y se dirigió al profesor con su hoja de examen. No discutieron mucho tiempo. Satoshi pareció vencer, porque regresó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡Perfecto! –exclamó feliz.

Me mostró entonces su calificación. Antes un 9'9 que estaba tachado, ahora corregido en un 9'8.


	14. Confusión

**14. Confusión**

Un error lo tiene cualquiera. Pero Yasuchika sigue mirándome con rencor. Al menos me he disculpado.

¿Cómo iba a saber yo que en realidad había venido al Club de Hosts para hablar con Mitsukuni? Lo más normal al verlo salir de clase y dirigirse directamente al recinto de bachiller, es que va a escaquearse del club. En él habría sido mucho más normal que esto otro.

Aunque el té de aquí es bastante bueno. Pica.


End file.
